El Ciclo sin fin
by Sthefynice
Summary: Dos mujeres, dos amantes que con el paso del tiempo terminan siempre por re-encontrarse. Y no precisamente para únicamente amarse.


**El Ciclo sin Fin**

**Sinopsis:** Dos mujeres, dos amantes que con el paso del tiempo terminan siempre por re-encontrarse. Y no precisamente para únicamente amarse.

**Disclaimer:** _Kannazuki No Miko _y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo el reconocimiento es para alguien apodado Kaishaku, la editorial Kadokawa Shoten, y el director del anime, Tetsuya Yanagisawa. Por lo tanto, nada que reconozcan acá me pertenece, ni gano nada escribiendo esto. Simplemente, escribo por diversión.

**Notas Finales:** Tenía ganas de escribir y aportar algo al fandom de la primera serie yuri que terminó por despertar mi amor y pasión al anime por completo. Recuerdo que vi _Kannazuki No Miko_ a mis quince años, y fue ahí cuándo supe que el yuri era parte esencial de mí; no sé por qué rayos no me había dado cuenta antes.

Como nota adicional, este pequeño escrito se apega mucho al canon. Por lo que si ya has leído el manga o visto la serie al menos una vez, no debería haber problema. Me inspiré, como no, a medida que escribía, escuchaba sin parar el Opening y Ending de la serie, _"Re-sublimity" _y _"Agony"_ por la no muy agraciada, pero talentosa cantante, KOTOKO.

¡Espero que les guste!~

* * *

**D**esenvainó la espada con cierta maestría, mientras se perdía en la mirada altanera de su compañera, de su eterna rival. Ambas caminaron lentamente en círculos, como si interpretaran una silenciosa danza en donde la vida de ambas fácilmente podía extinguirse, tal cual parpadeo se tratase.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo han estado así, entre batallas y con poco tiempo de recuperación para las mismas; sin emitir ninguna palabra, porque estaban muy lejos de necesitarlas, ya que siempre han tenido la facilidad de expresarse hasta con el más mínimo gesto.

Los labios de una joven, ya adulta, con cabello largo, rubio y resplandeciente como el Sol, temblaron a la espera de su próximo movimiento. Perlitas de sudor invadían su frente y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, producto de las recientes actividades. Estando con ella no podía perder la guardia, equivocarse definitivamente no estaba en sus planes y no era una opción. Un error equivalía al fin de su existencia y no quería perderla; no quería perderse ni olvidar sus memorias _de nuevo._

¿Acaso esta agonía, oh dulce agonía, no podía acabar? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirían peleando la una con la otra, una batalla que ya le parecía perder sentido y demostrarse cada vez todo lo opuesto que sentían? ¿Será que los Dioses manifestaban algún placer oculto por verlas en acción? ¿Les excitaba, acaso, los momentos de tortura y _depravación_ carnal en las que ambas se veían sometidas, todo con tal de no perder?

Vio como la mayor, jadeaba, su largo cabello oscuro le tapaba gran parte de su rostro, y aún así podía esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo: — ¿Qué pasa, Himeko? ¿Te quedaste sin aire, ya no puedes continuar? —Vio como avanzaba a su derecha, con su larga espalda sujeta a ambas manos, sus pies descalzos no despegándose del suelo, y aún así logrando desplazarse.

Esquivó por poco, un certero golpe que sin duda le hubiese cortado gran parte de su ojo izquierdo. Y sin embargo, sólo logró cortarle algunos mechones de su rubio cabello.

Lágrimas brotaban en los anteriormente cristalinos ojos de la Sacerdotisa del Sol, ciertamente esto no era lo que buscaba. Esta guerra sin sentido que debió morir hace milenios debió quedar como parte de lo que fue y de lo que en realidad es, quedarse sólo en el pasado. Himeko no podía comprender como es que ambas tenían que pelear para "restaurar la paz en la tierra", como sutilmente algunas personas lo llamaban. Para invocar con éxito al _Ame no Murakumo_, una de las dos tenía que matar a la otra y así poder llevarlo a cabo, más Himeko ya no podía soportar herirla nuevamente. No de esta vil y sucia manera, porque muy en el fondo sabe que Chikane no se lo merece, aún cuando ésta sea devorada por su misma luz y oscuridad que su emblema, la Luna, le caracterizaba.

Por Kamisama, ¿nadie notaba acaso, que la _amaba_? Amaba a Chikane Himemiya, y odiaba ser ella misma la que no podía expresarlo con palabras, sabiendo cómo su compañera le demostraba en sus diferentes maneras, su amor por ella. Sin saberlo, se había odiado en silencio por tanto tiempo, por creerse la que no era merecedora de la Sacerdotisa de la Luna, por creerse tan poca cosa aún sabiendo que la misma _Luna _había elegido orbitar en torno a ella, junto a ella, acompañándose en sus diversos momentos de luz y oscuridad.

Himeko sacudió su cabeza, sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas sin misericordia. Por un momento vio como la mirada de su compañera, de su eterna flaqueó pero en el mismo instante volvió a atacarle. Trató de contener sus hipidos, sus ansias de gritarle y trató, _trató _de infundirse fuerzas y ánimo, porque realmente los necesitaba. Sabe que esta batalla se ha alargado porque no tiene corazón para destruirle y reconoce que Chikane siempre ha sido superior a ella en cuanto a batallas y fuerza física se tratase. Tal vez, Himeko podría atrasarle lo suficiente para poder crear un escudo o repelerle de alguna manera. Pero detesta saber que a lo mejor todo eso no sería suficiente, porque esta noche en el Templo de la Luna no tendría desenlace alguno si la muerte no reclama a nadie. Desde que sus memorias regresaron, ha meditado profundamente, y toda su vida parece un interminable y amargo ciclo sin fin: Nace, crece, y en el transcurso de su adolescencia, finge que tiene una vida normal, porque el destino era tan poderoso que realmente así parece hacérselo creer. Luego, no importa dónde, no importa cuándo, no importa incluso el _por qué_, pero es ahí, justo ahí, en donde la _conoce. _Conoce a la que sería su primera mejor amiga, su mano derecha, su fortaleza e inclusive, su mayor debilidad; porque ésta sabe cuáles son las mejores palabras y acciones que de inmediato pueden hacerle sufrir y aliviar: Ella, su contraparte, su complemento y rival a partes iguales.

_Chikane. _

Sus rodillas tiemblan, y es ahí cuando finalmente cae. Sus manos temblorosas, se aferran sin piedad al metal plateado de su espada, ésta tenía incrustaciones brillantes y rubíes alrededor. Exhala con esfuerzo para poder seguir soportar, porque su entrenamiento no ha sido en vano y sabe que se lo debe a ella, ya que en algún momento de su vida pasada le prometió dar lo mejor de sí para el enfrentamiento final. Se lo debe, porque es ella y porque sabe que no es una oponente fácil.

Se despoja con brusquedad de sus sandalias, porque en cierta manera le limitan sus movimientos, y la mirada y sonrisa desquiciada de Chikane no tiene punto de comparación.

—Prometí, _te prometí _darlo todo en esta batalla. Ahora, ¡mírame! —Le gritó, renovada con cierto vigor en su interior, tal vez fruto del éxtasis y adrenalina que desde hace mucho que esta batalla comenzara albergaba. Chikane, en su etapa inicial, se asombró por sus palabras pero se recompuso enseguida. El sonido chirriante de ambas espadas, cruzadas una con la otra, marcó el inicio de otro intento. Por un momento, ambas se quedaron así, manteniendo sus miradas sin intentar apartarlas siquiera; una silenciosa pugna que sus labios, sus solitarios labios, se desvelaban en revivir.

Himeko odiaba verse y sentirse tan vulnerable, tan débil delante de ella. En ocasiones, sentía que su propio esfuerzo no resultaba. Sentía que tenía que esforzarse el doble, y hasta el _triple _para estar a la altura de Chikane, en todos los sentidos posibles. Sí, la ama, y quiere estar con ella aún cuando todo esto le esté desgarrando por dentro, y le supere. Se siente temerosa por vivir y revivir estos ardientes sentimientos que llegan a carbonizarla hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sabe que sus esencias pueden llegar a intercambiarse y que una puede darle tanto placer cálido o frío, dependiendo del caso, a la otra. Sabe que no hubo, no hay y no habrá ningún otro ser que pueda compararse a su contraparte, ni que la pueda llenar como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.

Himeko alza un poco su mirada, y sigue luchando. Luchando por lo que sería una causa perdida para muchos, pero para ella más bien era todo lo contrario.

Porque era con Chikane Himemiya con quién se estaba enfrentando, y cuando se trata de ella, todo, absolutamente _todo_, vale la pena.


End file.
